Sniper
Brixton Hale, codenamed Sniper, was a dark and serious Australian sharpshooter. Biography Brixton Hale grew up in Australia. Although his parents wanted him to become a barber, he instead wanted to take on a more risky and dangerous lifestyle. As a teenager, he wrestled crocodiles and carried his own gun. During the Dino Attack, Brixton Hale joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Sniper", seeing the Mutant Dinos as little more than oversized reptiles. At one point, he met Stranger and gave the Dino Attack agent advice on handling a sniper rifle. He participated in the LEGO Island mission, in which he worked with Scout and sniped enemies from a distance. His skills as a sniper proved particularly useful in the Torn World, where he was able to shoot enemies without worrying about walking across the field of 1x1 bricks. After the mission, he met up with Heavy, Scout, Engineer, and later Medic at Dino Attack Headquarters. He later got into an debate in the Dino Attack mess hall with Heavy, Scout, Engineer, Demoman, and Spy regarding food. In the mission brief that followed, Sniper was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad. At Gold City, Sniper assisted in picking off the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids guarding the captured Dino Attack Outpost. While the rest of the Squad left for a massive offensive strike, Sniper and Engineer stayed behind to guard the outpost. He scarcely left his sniping post, and when he saw the rest of the Squad falling back to the outpost, he immediately went right to work shooting down any Hybrid in his line of sight. At some point during a skirmish, Sniper was pushed out of his post by Clint Wayne, who proceeded to single-handedly gun down most of the Mutant Dinos in sight. Sniper was later nearly backstabbed by Spy. Sniper was very angry about the incident, but Spy claimed that it was a lesson and that Sniper must learn to better watch his back. While the rest of his teammates joined the effort of pushing the bomb cart to Fort Legoredo, Sniper stayed behind at the Dino Attack Outpost to protect it from any Hybrids. After Fort Legoredo was destroyed, Sniper returned to Dino Attack Headquarters with the rest of Second Headquarters Squad. However, rather than celebrating their victory, Sniper isolated himself from the rest of the squad and instead returned to his sniping post. In the sniping post, Sniper received a message from an anonymous source informing him that Engineer and Medic were killed. Believing that Spy had betrayed the team, Sniper prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation with XERRD's mole. Grabbing a machete from a nearby crate, Sniper engaged the mole in a knife fight, but the mole was disguised as Specs, causing Sniper to hesitate long enough to be killed. Sniper's corpse was discovered by Maria and Angel Eyes, then brought to Medic's laboratory for investigation. Abilities and Traits Sniper was an incredibly skilled sniper and sharpshooter, and taught himself how to use a gun during his teenage years. He was capable of wrestling crocodiles, revealing that he was stronger than his lean appearance might have suggested. Unlike most of the Second Headquarters Squad, Sniper was very dark and quiet. He always spoke quietly and in a low tone, and what he said was often unheard over the sounds of battle. Due to his role as a sniper, he was incredibly patient and could wait for days in his sniping post. He considered himself polite and efficient, but also had a back-up plan to kill everyone he met. Sniper also held a very low opinion of his teammate Spy, whom he considered a worthless backstabber; this was likely due to Sniper's paranoia that someone would eventually attack him from behind while he is using his sniping rifle. Trivia *Sniper is based upon Mr. Mundee, the Sniper of Team Fortress 2. His real name, Brixton Hale, is a reference to Saxton Hale from the same game. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam